rompiendo los límites
by saram128500
Summary: 700
1. Prologo

En un mundo donde el nivel de poder lo es todo, ocurrió una guerra tras surgir un nuevo rango en el cual algunos desarrollaron habilidades sobre humanas, y se les llamo irregulares, tras la aparición de esta muchos tenían miedo pues algunos tenían habilidades peligrosas, y empezaron a segregarlos, llegando a tal punto de excluir los y llamarlos moustrós .

La guerra se originó pues las personas con habilidades querían ser parte de la sociedad y no ser excluidos por esta, pero habían grupos de los gobiernos que prefirieron hacer caso omiso a estas exigencias, y los irregulares ante tanta humillación recibida por parte de la sociedad, orquestada por su propio país se rebelaron contra estos e iniciaron la guerra, que duró casi un año dejando odio, resentimiento y muerte en todos los países que estuvieron inmersos en este conflicto.

Tiempo después algunos países tomaron posturas radicales, expulsando a las pocas personas con habilidades que habían y a las que nacían, otros trataron de adaptarlos, pero solo a los que tuvieran habilidades no peligrosas. Y se empezaron a clasificar a las personas con un nuevo estándar de niveles 1,2,3 los irregulares, fueron asignados a cualquiera de esos rangos.

Mientras tanto los de habilidades peligrosas siguen allí planeando vengarse y cambiar este mundo y sus reglas desde las sombras.


	2. Comienza la escuela

Un chico caminaba las calles de una ciudad llamada Glosbar era conocida como la ciudad del cielo estrellado, en las noches el cielo se llenaba de estrellas y no era común que lloviera en las noches, cuando de pronto vio a varios hombres tratando de robar a una chica, el no quiso intervenir pues temía que le hicieran algo, él era albino cabello corto, de tez morena y ojos azules, mientras caminaba distraído por la situación chocó contra otro chico de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, de contextura delgada. Cayó al suelo y trato de disculparse con el pero antes de decir la primera palabra, este fue a ayudar a la joven.

Enfrentándose con los hombres, a uno le dio una patada en la cabeza, el otro de inmediato reaccionó alcanzando a hacerle un rasguño en el brazo, pero respondió rápido y lo noqueó con un solo golpe, el último sujeto huyó de la escena, mientras se alejaba el chico albino miraba desde lo lejos la escena.

Aquel chico albino llego hacia su destino, que era la escuela North Walt.

Era una escuela prestigiosa y respetada, procedió a entrar y hablo con la recepcionista, le entregó los papeles en los cuales se verificaba que ya había hecho la preinscripción.

—se dirigiera hacia bienestar integral y se hiciera los exámenes, le informo ella.

Al llegar el chico se encontró con cientos de personas que hacían fila para ser admitidos, la sala estaba completamente llena, y los exámenes eran por turnos ,así que estuvo una buen parte del día en esa sala a la esperando, cuando ya era su oportunidad le hicieran 3 exámenes.

Primero le hicieron exámenes médicos básicos, para escatimar cualquier problema.

Se dirigió a otra sala donde se encontró con 9 personas más, a todos les median sus estadísticas haciéndole pequeños pruebas de velocidad, fuerza, flexibilidad,resistencia y median la cantidad de energía que podían utilizar en un dispositivo

Después les hicieron un examen sicológico cortó.

Al terminar tuvo que esperar en otra sala donde se dividio el grupo de 500 según el orden en que habían llegado hasta que todos terminaran y lo llamaran.

A eso de las 7:00 de la noche empezaron a dar los resultados.

Presión por quedar estremeció a todos las personas que se encontraban allí.

Abiertamente llamaron a las personas,que una a una fueron pasando.

Fueron alrededor de 120,las personas llamadas,quedaban 5 cupos.

Y escucho su nombre.

—Luan olivera.

El alzo la mano.

-si eres apto, le informo el encargado en aquel momento.

-como se decidirá en que salón quedare, pregunto el chico.

-niño esas son decisión que toma una junta, deberías saber lo difícil que es entrar aquí, de 500 solo 125 se quedaran, y tú eres un caso extraño, agradece que hayas pasado.

Estas palabras hicieron sentir mal al chico.

Al ver esto el hombre con un tono más calmado dijo:

\- tienes que ir al dormitorio de paso y después te asignaran salón y cuarto en el dormitorio central.

Cuando se dirigía a aquel lugar se encontró con aquel joven de ojos carmesí e intercambiaron miradas,el se detuvo y lo le hablo.

-se te cayo este carne de preparatoria, le dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-gracias no creí que la había perdido.

-bueno, si nos toca en el mismo salón, mi nombre es Alison.

-Creo que ya lo sabes..mi nombre es Luan, dijo dudan de las palabras que iba decir.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a su cuarto de paso asignado.

Al día siguiente Luan se bañó y se dirigió hacia el auditorio donde le mostrarían el salon asignado, se encontró con un rostro conocido su prima Hana, que lo llamo.

-Hola Luan buscas el auditorio, yo te llevo

Ella era de cabello castaño ojos amarillos, mirada expresiva y venía con sus amigas, ellas lo llevaron hacia el auditorio.

Solo había estudiantes nuevos, los representantes de cada salón superior y el presidente estudiantil.

Los nuevos de ingreso estaban con ropa y sus maletas.

El presidente estudiantil y el director les dieron la bienvenida, el presidente era de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

Y mostraron los resultados en una pantalla y del primer salón, cada uno de los que aparecieron en la lista se agruparon, y después llamaron el segundo, allí estaba Luan, él se agrupo con los que serían sus compañeros se encontró con aquel chico intercambiaron miradas, por un momento, su profesor se hizo al frente de ellos, y prosiguieron los otros tres salones.

Cuando terminó la reunión cada profesor llevo a sus estudiantes.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el bloque 40 de dormitorios, primero llevaron a las mujeres a su dormitorio, eran 17 hombres y 8 mujeres después a los hombres, luan se distrajo unos minutos y quedo de último en la asignación, cuando pregunto por su compañero, le mostraron a ese chico de ojos carmesí y su otro compañero había pedido un cambio de salón pues consideraba, que no debería estar allí.

Cuando entro a su cuarto habían tres camas él se fue al rincón, y el otro a la primera cama.

-por qué elegiste esta escuela, pregunto Alison.

-yo quería estudiar, con mis primos todos ellos han estudiado en esta misma institución.

-Ok, respondió Alison.

-Y tú.

-Solo lo hice para superar a mi hermano, él es el presidente de la escuela.

-En serio?, entonces tú debes ser muy fuerte.

-Sí, pero me falta mucho para alcanzarlo siquiera, bueno descansa mañana va a ser un día difícil.


	3. Primer dia

Al día siguiente yo me arregle, pero Alison ya se había ido primero, me tocaba en bloque 110, 12.

Me costó encontrarlo y llegue tarde, la clase empezó minutos después, cada quien hizo su presentación.

El profesor que estaba con nosotros era alto,pelo negro y tenia gafas, era bastante emotivo daba confianza, nos mostró nuestras materias

-Un punto muy importante son las expediciones se hacen para integran los grupos y permitir explorar otros lugares, y generar experiencia social para ustedes, para que socialicen con todo tipo de personas se organizan pequeños torneos a veces, esto es rutinario y son en pueblos.

-Este año se hará un torneo pero solo los de 2 y 3 año irían pues tenían más experiencia.

Pasamos todo el día de esa manera, hasta que nos tocó armar grupos de trabajo de cuatro personas, me quede pensando con quien me haría pues no había hablado con nadie más además de ese chico, cuando me di de cuenta ya casi todos los grupos estaban armados, pero había otra chica de pelo azul que estaba sin grupo y ella se acercó a mí para hacer un grupo, mire a otro lado estaba Alison con un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, y nos llamaron y ya estábamos completos.

-mi nombre es John, dijo él.

Después se presentó la otra compañera.

-mi nombre es Liz, mucho gusto.

Alison y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Según el profesor era de confianza, dejarse caer, la mayoría lo hicieron pero algunos desconfiaron, yo lo hice bien aunque como todos tenia mis dudas como el resto de mis compañeros.

Después todos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos.

-los salones fueron asignados según las capacidades de cada uno, en esta clase la mayoría son de nivel 1 o 2 y tienen algunas estadísticas bajas que requeridas para estar en el primer salón, dijo el profesor.

—Los del primer grupo son los más aptos trabajar en grupo y hacer cosas complicadas que la mayoría pueden hacer, además de que algunos de ellos son hijos de militares, políticos y monarcas, y esto influyen a la hora de asignarlos al grupo, comentó el.

-hay algún príncipe en esta escuela, pregunto jocosamente John.

-en esta escuela no, pero en la escuela Theron,hay algunos.

El observo que la mayoría estaba algo aburridos y quiso encender el instinto de competencia de todos.

\- voy a dar sus resultados en público, comentó el.

Algunos pidieron que no lo hicieran.

— si tiene pena con las personas con las que estar por los siguientes años mejor no sigan, respondió el.

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio.

—El mejor en efecto fue Alison, y todos lo miraron él se mostró indiferente, además agregó no fue mandado al salón 1 por sus raros resultados sociales.

Lo miro y no dijo nada más.

Después prosiguió con los demás.

Hasta que llegó hasta mí, luan olivera, eres el más débil, tú no deberías estar aquí, tus resultado físicos son como alguien que recién empieza la preparatoria.

\- Todos me miraron.

Al terminar todos se fueron del salón, yo espere que todos salieran hasta que me encontré con Alison, al parecer él me estaba esperando,

-Te ayudare a mejorar, sígueme.

Nos fuimos a un campo de batalla y el me mando a dar como 10 vueltas.

Después de eso comenzamos con una batalla, Alison parecía serio y con actitud inexpresiva, yo intente atacarlo pero el rápidamente lo esquivo como si nada comprendí él porque era el mejor del salón, seguí intentando atacarlo pero reaccionaba tan rápido y me contraatacaba en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, yo ya estaba en el suelo, Alison me dio la mano y continuamos practicando.

El tiempo paso y ya eran como las diez de la noche todavía teníamos los uniformes puestos y estábamos sudando, nos dirigimos al dormitorio, estaba muy cansado, pero Alison no parecía haber sentido nada se veía igual.


	4. Primeras impresiones

Al día siguiente me levante algo adolorido por el entrenamiento de anoche,pero Alison no mostraba agotamiento alguno.

Fuimos juntos al bloque de los salones donde nos esperaban, nadie entendía porque el más poderoso del salón andaba con alguien como yo,pero al mismo tiempo tampoco sabia como hablar con el y preguntarle porque me ayudaba.

Y preferí no hablar con nadie y ver la espalda de Alison a la distancia...

En esta clase nos tocó con una profesora rubia y de ojos azules,figura esbelta, era bastante amigable y nos explicó lo de las expediciones, además ella era la profesora asignada para el salón 3.

Las expediciones son 3 por año, dos son en el país, y una externa, generalmente se hace entrenamientos, peleas, y servicios sociales.

Después de explicarnos esto nos habló de su clase que sería de historia y de desarrollo colectivo.

Y prosiguió la clase, escribió algunos datos de ella en el tablero, su nombre era Sáhara Márquez , era de una familia respetable, nos dio otros datos de su materia.

-Bueno,comenzamos,como sabran la guerra termino hace aproximadamente 10 años,pero aun persisten organización almargen de la sociedad,que estan en contra de todas las naciones y no aceptaron darle fin a la guerra,y aun existen cierta tensión entre algunos países.

Lo que se quieren,es prepararlos y capacitarlos sobre todo en caso de una guerra contra otra nacion,asi mismo educarlos,comentó ella.

—y los grupos almargen del estado?,pregunto un compañero.

—Actualmente es un problema mundial,se crearon con el pasar de los años despues que termino la guerra.Se esta trabajando para eliminarlos.

Ellos son el derivado del inconformismo creado por las masacres a irregulares y problemas sociales que ningún pais quiso solucionar,primero era un grupo llamado los heart black,pero se dividio en tres por diferentes ideológias.

Esta el hate-you,ellos hacen asesinatos selectivos y bien planeados ha sido imposible evitarlos,su lider es una persona normal,específicamente un medico que se harto de todo lo que pasaba y se unio a heart black,para después crear su propio grupo tanto de personas irregulares como normales, ademas es ciudadano de este pais.

— killer-nigth,a ellos no les importa aquien asesinan,son sanguinarios,matan tanto a civiles y militares con tal de completar su misión, nadie entiende como escogen sus objetivos principales, pero por lo general son políticos.Para todos se ofrece un exorbitante suma de dinero,el lider es un irregular con habilidad de hielo,su nombre o posible nacional es desconocido.

Heart black,es el grupo menos peligroso,aunque han matado a muchas personas,sobre todo a los que impulsaron la guerra contra los irregulares,su lider era un policía irregular con una habilidad no peligrosa,pero el creo este tipo de organizaciónes,por lo cual es el mas buscado,es de bratsu.

—por que no los han capturado,pregunto el mismo chico.

—Es algo difícil de hacer,todos los grupos tienen a alguien con habilidades para manipular personas,y poseen ayuda de algunos otros irregulares en cada,asi que atraparlos es complicado.Se han dado de baja a algunos, pero se volvió mas difícil con el paso del tiempo,ellos se han preparado de tal manera que no puedan ser capturarlos.

—Se dice que los gobiernos planean volver a negociar con ellos,pero personalmente lo veo imposible que lleguen a un acuerdo,veo en estos grupos mas odio que cualquier cosa.

—Todos se preguntaran porque tanto inconformismo de parte de ellos bueno,el sistema de hace 10 años,era demasiado discriminante,al darse a conocer de un nuevo rango de poder,a muchos los expulsaron de sus escuelas y trabajos al saber que tenian esas habilidades,todos tenían miedo de que les pudieran hacer ellos,pues existe una variedad de habilidades,sucedieron demasiadas cosas que hasta el día de hoy estan ocultas.

—Cada pais se encarga de su propia seguridad,pero en este todo lo que compete con este tema es a los militares,es la carrera que mas gana y de la misma forma son los que mas exponen su vida,pero no aceptan irregulares,creo que ha sido un gran error y demuestra que la discriminación y el miedo todavia estan en ls organización mas importantes de la sociedad,han muerto casi 200 en los últimos 3 años.

El colegio pide que por favor no salgan en las noches,pues a veces reclutan a estudiantes destacados.

al contarnos esto simplemente se fue del salón después de la clase, los profesores eran algo fríos, solo se limitan solo a dar su clase no interactúan con los estudiantes como en preparatoria.

Cuando terminó la clase, llegaron dos chicas una de pelo verde y otra de pelo café y ojos verdes y piel morena, tomaron a Alison de las manos y se lo llevaron, el cómo pudo se despidió de mí.

A la distancia, pensé él debía ser una persona ocupada, pero se preocupaba por alguien que apenas conocía y en medio de mi monólogo mis primos aparecieron y me saludaron, mi uno de ellos se llaman Henry y el otra Hana, me obligaron a comer en la cafetería con ellos, estando allí empezamos a hablar de la escuela,

—Ustedes conocen a la profesora Sáhara?,les pregunte.

es su segundo año aquí, es casi nueva comparado con el resto de profesores,respondió Henry.

después de un rato hablamos de mi problema,

-Es normal, al principio todos son fríos y distantes con los más débiles pues los consideran una carga pero con el tiempo se integran,respondió hana.

Mientras hablábamos, paso el presidente snaider , él era intimidante, y solo le hablo a Hana quien era la vicepresidente, parecían llevarse bien hasta pensé que podrían tener algo.

Me fui a mi habitación después de esto y me recostado un rato, recordé por qué había venido a esta escuela, para motivarme a seguir y llego Alison, parecía algo cansado pero me saludo y se fue a dormir.

La semana transcurrió sin más ya era viernes y no había pasado nada fuera de lo común nada era relevante todo se volvió cliché entre presentación y presentación.

La clase que nos tocaba era de lucha y de desarrollo de peleas, yo estaba un poco nervios era el más débil del salón, y todos me miraban, pese al haber entrenado con Alison estilo libre no me sentía muy animado quise evitar las miradas de presión.

En fin el profesor hablo y nos dio la bienvenida pero dijo que no iba a ser suave con nosotros.

Todos estábamos con uniformes deportivos, nos pidió dar una 10 vueltas al coliseo donde estábamos.

La mayoría no daba la talla pero yo más o menos pude aguantar, cuando termine de dar la vuelta todos estamos cansados menos Alison que conserva todavía su postura, yo solo quería que esto terminará los minutos pasaron, el profesor nos pido que hiciéramos peleas básicas,yo me hice con Alison como pude trate de estar más o menos en su ritmo pero él era muy fuerte, aunque parecía contenerse para no hacerme daño, los minutos pasaron y yo ya no podia mas,hasta que por fin el profesor clouds dijo que paráramos, me senté en el suelo, Alison parecía todavía tener su compostura aunque esta sudado, clouds nos ofreció una demostración.

-Todos lo hacen mal no aprendieron en la escuela preparatoria, yo les

enseñare a pelear.

\- Algún voluntario.

Todos se miraban y ninguno tenia el valor de dar un paso al frente.

\- Alison se acercó a el.

Todos se subieron a las gradas para ver el espectáculo, por fin verían si él era tan fuerte como dijo el otro profesor.

La pelea inicio lenta, Alison tomo la posición de defensa, no atacaba, solo esperaba que el profesor hiciera lago, este tomo la iniciativa y daba golpes técnicos.

Alison parecía aburrido por esto, entonces contraatacó ferozmente propinándole un golpe seco en el estómago al profesor que trato de evitarlo pero lo recibió, como sino importara nada se río y comenzó a poner una cara más serio y Alison empezó a tomar el ritmo, entre ataques y más ataques pasaron los minutos, ambos eran rápidos aunque había una clara diferencia, Alison daba la pelea, hasta que quiso poner las cosas más enserio y se volvió más rápido, el profesor hizo lo mismo y la arena empezó a esparcirse por el coliseo, estaban casi de tú a tú, Alison había tomado la iniciativa y atacaba, el profesor se sorprendió por un momento pero quiso poner fin a esto, y empezó a pelear enserio.

Alison de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el fin de la pelea y no había nada más que hacer, él era superior por mucho y utilizo su última carta, hizo un ataque temerario, lanzó un golpe a la cabeza del profesor dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto a un golpe fatal, y este le lanzó un golpe en el estómago que lo dejaría fuera de lucha, todos estamos sorprendidos, un estudiante comparándose con un profesor.

La pelea término cada uno observo que Alison estaba parado espalda al profesor y de un momento a otro se desplomo, el profesor sonrió y dijo:

-lo hiciste bien pero no estamos en el mismo nivel te falta mucho.

camino hasta una de las puertas y nos dio un receso de 30 minutos.

A lo lejos vi que su frente empezó a sangrar, y se quedó impresionado, miro a Alison mientras lo llevaban, no sé lo que dijo pero parecía algo molesto


	5. Secreto de Alison

Tres estudiantes llevaron a Alison, a la enfermería..

—no se preocupen él está bien, les informo la enfermera.

Cuando todos se habían ido la ella estaba esperando que Alison despertará, parecía estar molesta, por algo.

El chico despertó.

—No sé cómo te la has arreglado para hacer esto, pero porque te vistes como hombre, le dijo ella.

Alison respondió, bueno yo vengo de otro país a las mujeres no se les permite pelear, solo son criadas para el hogar y a ser sacerdotisas, nada por el estilo como esta sociedad.

-por favor no reporte esto si se enteran allá, podría ser condenada, por esto, no es una sociedad como esta.

La enfermera pregunto para confirmar ¿tu vienes de Zul verdad?

Alison le dijo que si, y hasta le mostró la marca que la certificaba como ciudadana de allí, tuve que irme pues a los hombre se le hace una prueba que yo no puedo a ser por claras circunstancias.

La enfermera trato de ser comprensiva pues los rumores de Zul eran duros, decían que las leyes, eran brutales contra aquel que rompiera la moral, y provocaría molestia si se enteraban de eso entre sus habitantes.

La mujer término diciendo,

—para pasar desapercibida necesitarás amigos de salón que te ayuden con tu secreto, que vas a hacer cuando te toque bañarte con los hombres o estés en un día duro...

Alison respondió

—voy a intentar pensar en algo, gracias, por ayudarme, con algo de preocupación, la enfermeras sentó en su silla a pensar en lo que hasta pasando, mientras Alison se dirigía hacia su grupo.

En profesor estaba con una cura en la cabeza, algunos se reían de lo que pasaba, él estaba serio y cuando llego Alison simplemente se limitó a enseñarnos ciertas cosas, y no hubo más choques físicos.

Cuando terminamos los del salón rodeado a Alison y lo felicitaron , todos nos dirigimos al salón, cuando llegamos al salón nuestro director de curso nos dijo que era hora de escoger representante, Alison de una vez dijo que no participaría en esto y salió del salón, nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pues Alison parecía no gustarle estar en grupo.

Entonces salieron 5 voluntarios de los cuales quedo como representante Saúl.

Él era de cabello rubio y ojos morados no parecía ser muy fuerte pero tenía oratoria. El salón quedo satisfecho, y Alison no volvió, el profesor sin más que decir nos mandó a descansar.

Cuando ya salía del salón, en ese mismo momento llegaron las amigas de Alison y preguntaron por él, yo les dije que no estaba, pero ellas me tomaron de las manos como a veces lo hacían con él, puesto que yo andaba con Alison y estamos en el mismo cuarto.

Mis otros compañeros solo me observaban.

Llegamos al dormitorio pero Alison no estaba allí.

Pero ellas entraron a mirar el cuarto, y me tiraron a mi cama, no revisaron nada solo observaban.

Y la esperaron en el cuarto y estaban recostadas en la cama de ella, mirando sus celulares, yo contaba el tiempo, pero Alison no llegaba, hasta que por fin llego, pero no estaba vestido con el uniforme, estaba vestido de una manera casual, e inmediatamente sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre él.

Y se fueron.

Al día siguiente se escucharon rumores de lo que había pasado, un estudiante igualándose a un profesor.

Todos en el salón elogiaban a Alison, pero no le prestó atención a lo que había pasado, antes parecía inconforme como si hubiera querido haber hecho algo más.

Toda la clase estuvo distraído se notaba mucho, daba la impresión de que no quería llamar la atención tanto pero lo logro.

Cuando empezó el descanso fue la última persona en salir, yo lo esperaba en la entrada.

Caminamos un rato por los pasillos y un tipo con traje corporativo apareció, tenía el cabello y ojos negros, y utilizaba gafas.

—Hola, tú eres Alison, el hermano del presidente?

—Sí, soy yo, respondió, pero se veía algo nervioso.

—Te tengo una propuesta, estas invitado a estudiar en la escuela brustel, la mejor del país, se costearan todos tus gastos y te darán una manutención mensual.

—No gracias, prefiero ser un estudiante de esta escuela es más cómodo, no necesitamos nada de usted.

—Ok, eres igual a tu hermano, no sé qué le ven a este colegio, pero te informo que no nos rendimos contigo todavía ,dijo aquel hombre mientras se iba.

Alison se veía tenso.

—estas bien.

—no es nada, es solo que ese hombre es algo peligroso, tengo que tener cuidado con el, comentó Alison.

—Él es el senador armando Polaztic.

Me pareció un poco fuera de lugar lo que dijo, pensé en ese momento que tenía una especie de paranoia, pero minutos después apareció cloud.

—Ese sujeto te estaba buscando cierto.

Lo vi un poco inquieto y respondí por el.

—si.

—Ok, ve a hablar con tu hermano.

Y Alison se fue, yo trate de hablar con el profesor.

—No entiendo que sucede, me puede decir.

—Cómo crees que esa escuela logro ser la mejor.

—no lo sé, respondí.

—Esa escuela busca, a los estudiantes más sobresalientes de cada región, en este caso Alison, desde preparatoria lo era, ni siquiera necesito hacer exámenes aquí para entrar.

—Solo una persona de todas a las que invitaron, se negó a entrar allí.

—Snaider, comenté.

—pero no lo pueden obligar.

—A una persona como esa no le gusta que rechacen sus ofertas, antes de ser senador, fue profesor y convirtió esa escuela en lo que es hoy, además todavía la maneja desde la sombra.

—porque él hace eso, pregunte.

—Él dice que es para educar a las personas que guiaran a este país, los últimos años esa escuela a liderado los torneos nacionales y se ha destacado en lo internacionales.

—no entiendo porque ambos rechazaron esa oportunidad.

—lo poco que se de Snaider, es que tiene sus propios ideales y no quiere rodearse de pensamiento discriminantes como los tiene brustel, allí no aceptan irregulares.

Después de escuchar las palabras del profesor, me dirigí al salón.


	6. La fiesta

Una semana después todo se veía normal, nadie más hablaba de los de Alison.Pero minutos después de analizar el ambiente de mi salón, llego la representante de la clase 1 e invito a todos a una fiesta para integrar a la escuela, más que todo era para las clases de primer año.

La chica era de pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros contextura delgada, se veía gentil.

Era mi primera impresión, ella no se veía intimidante como los otros, la mayoría de su salón eran hombres y debía ser duro ser la líder.

Algunos parecían interesados, bueno en mi salón había un grupo que mantenía molestado en todas las clases, y era escandaloso, hasta los profesores les pusieron un apodo, los vagos.

Ellos eran los más motivados el resto los miraba como rutina, y sería este sábado en un salón de eventos.

Alison no parecía estar muy interesado en estas cosas, parecía tener sus propias ideas alejadas de nosotros.

Al siguiente día nos tocó hacer una actividad en grupo y era de cuatro, como era de esperarse me hice con Alison, los otros dos compañeros eran los que me hablaron ese día en la enfermería, John y Liz.

La actividad era de capacidad de energía entre los cuatro debía mostrar mover una caja en el cual habían muchos objetos...

Parecía estúpido pero era difícil, teníamos que concéntranos y llevarla hasta un lugar marcado por la profesora.

Varios lo intentaron pensando que era algo fácil pero terminaron agotados de tanto usar su poder.

Alison quien observó la situación lo intento sola y la hizo moverse un poco, y el resto tratamos de utilizar la nuestra también pero no se movió.

Alison nos dijo que pensáramos en algo que nos motivará, entre nosotros nos miramos y lo intentamos, los cuatro unimos nuestro poder y la caja se empezó a mover, los demás de la clase nos miraron. La profesora con los brazos cruzados también, la movimos casi llegando a la meta, pero ya no aguantamos más y la soltamos estábamos jadeando.

La rubia nos dijo.

— Mmm, lo hicieron pero de forma desordenada, aunque por lo menos lo intentaron, descansen.El resto de los grupos también tendrá que hacerlo.

Cuando terminamos la actividad, me fui con Alison a entrenar como todos los días.

Y llego el día de la fiesta.

La mayoría de los salones de primer año fue, yo estaba vestido de manera casual, todo se veía bien pero solo interactuaban los del mismo salón ninguno se revolvió, era como una separación de grupos.

No parecía que habría ningún incidente,a pesar de todo el ambiente era tranquilo, pero en el transcurso de la fiesta uno de mis compañeros de clases tropezó e hizo caer a dos estudiantes de la clase 1, esto generó molestia en el resto de su clase quienes reaccionaron de la inmediato, y lo rodearon, el resto de mis compañeros reaccionó. En esa fiesta además de los de primer año estaba algunos de cursos superiores observando a los nuevos, y a la distancia nos miraban.

Los de la clase 1 eran más fuertes que los de la 2 clase por lo cual mi clase no quería problemas porque era claro que perderíamos, los de la clase 1 sabían eso y se exhibían por su poder. Alison camino hasta la escena y observaba lo que pasaba, alguien de la clase 1 le dijo

—Que tanto miras.

Por exaltarse más en la escena sabía que Alison era de mi clase, él tenía un vaso en la mano y se lo lanzó en la cara al sujeto, el resto de sus compañeros actuó de inmediato.

Alison rápidamente esquivo sus ataques eran 5 contra 1 por algunos segundos y después intervinieron los de mi clase y emparejar las cosas, se iba a formar una pelea, mientras tanto los presentes de otros salones observaban y no intervenían parecían felices por el evento ,aunque no estaban todos en el mismo lugar de ninguna de la dos clases en disputa, esto iba a traer mucho desorden, los de aquel curso estaban ganado la pelea pues eran más fuertes y yo interviene y trate de ayudar con lo que había aprendido de Alison, alcance a esquivar varios golpes no conecte ninguno, pero de un momento a otro llegaron más de esa clase y vi la derrota, nos replegamos con Alison, quien nos pidió que nos alejáramos, nosotros no entendíamos que quería hacer pero obedecimos.

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos porque lo dejamos solo contra casi 15 estudiantes y todos se abalanzaron sobre él hasta que el activo su energía y los mando a volar, ese poder rodeo el salón de eventos y rompió los vidrios de este, muchos de los espectadores resultaron heridos por los vidrios, y fue ahí que los otros de la clase 1 también activaron su poder. Y de pronto llego Snaider y se paró en la mitad.

Todos se detuvieron ante la llegada del presidente de la escuela, su mirada imponía el orden y sin más la fiesta se canceló, mi prima también llego y miro la escena. Snaider miro a Alison y al resto presentes y les pidió que por favor abandonaran ese lugar, hablo con Hana para que tomara fotos y registra algunos testimonios, Alison se fue, y los otros personas que estaban también.


	7. Consecuencias de una fiesta

A la semana siguiente hubo reunión en la plaza y el director hablo, dijo que tomaría correctivos de lo que había pasado con un tono de molestia.

Solo se escuchan murmullos. Snaider apareció y con un tono serio llamo por nombres a todos los implicados, y les dijo que se presentarán a dirección.

En aquella oficina estaba Alison, algunos de su curso y casi la mayoría de la clase 1 el director dejo entrará primero el curso donde habían más implicados, uno por uno todos entraron, después todos los de la clase 2 que habían, el último fue Alison.

Cuando el entro oficina del director, se encontró con un hombre maduro pelo negro, ojos negros y con algo de barba y canas.

Bastante enojado lo miro y le dijo.

— Como una sola persona puede causar tanto daño en las instalaciones de un colegio retando a casi media clase, los daños no sólo materiales ni físicos, sino que, lo que hiciste fue retar a todo un sistema creado para que todos estuvieran en salones que se ajustarán a sus capacidades y evitar hacer tan visibles las diferencias de poder, pero tú tienes un nivel casi de alguien de 2 año.

—Tengo aquí tus resultados de ingreso, no quedaste en la clase uno por tu resultado social, y otras cosas raras, que voy a averiguar.

—Estuve pensando en este incidente, debería a expulsarte y no habría problemas, pero lo raro es que varias personas intercedieron por ti, para que no te expulsará, sin embargo serás suspendido por 2 semanas, además tendrás que pagar una multa, y deberás prestar servicio comunitario.

El director le mostró la cifra a pagar por los daños causados en el salón de evento, que también tendrían que pagar los otros involucrados y anoto lo sucedido en su momento expediente

— Ya te puedes ir y desde hoy tendrás que hacer el servicio comunitario, le dijo.

El salón estaba un poco vacío faltaban como 8 personas entre ellas Alison, todos decían que los más probable fue que lo hubieran expulsaran, el representante Saúl pidió que un grupo fuera y pedirle al director que no lo expulsara, bueno él es uno de los mejores de primer año, la escuela actualmente participa en esos juegos, y que él sea expulsado no será conveniente para los próximos años, discutimos por un rato eso, hasta que en la hora de descanso fuimos a la oficina del rector y hablamos con él. Nos dijo que no lo había expulsado solo había sido suspendido por dos semanas.

Todos nos sorprendimos.

Dos semanas es mucho.

— Era eso o ser expulsado, nos dijo el hombre.

No podíamos decirle nada más el, ya había sido claro y con su mirada sería nos dijo

— No son los únicos que pidieron que no lo expulsaran, agregó antes que nos fuéramos.

Después de esto nos fuimos a la cafetería y en el pasillo encontramos las notificaciones de las suspensiones y tal como dijo el recorrido había sido suspendido por 2 semanas.

Todos murmuraba cosas, yo solo esperaba que las semanas pasarán rápido.

Cuando regrese al salón, Saúl y el resto empezaron a planear como enseñarle Alison lo que veamos en cada clase, y llegamos a la conclusión de que las personas que más entendieran le enseñarán, nadie se opuso a la idea, exactamente en tres semanas se harían unos pruebas, para determinar los que participarían en las de entre cursos.

Al ser el más cercano a Alison lo fui a buscar cerca por los jardines donde me dijeron que podría estar.

Y lo vi con un traje de jardinero, se veía un poco extraño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Luan?, me dijo.

—Solo vine hablar contigo explicarte lo que hará el salón para ayudarte.

—No se preocupen por mí, respondió.

—Ok.

Vi el momento indicado para preguntarle por qué me había estado ayudando.

—Alison, dime porque me ayudas.

El me alejo su mirada de mí, y se puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú te pareces un poco a mi maestro, bueno y tu fuiste la primer compañero de la escuela que conocí, quise ayudarte, respondió el.

— ¿Yo me parezco a tu maestro?, que me digas eso es un poco incómodo, siem...

En medio de mis palabras Alison por un momento alejo la mirada de mí.

—Entiendo, le respondí rápidamente al ver que dejaba de prestarme atención.

De un momento a otro él se abalanzo sobre mí.

Estaba encima de mí.

Ambos estábamos en el suelo.

—Eh Alison, ¿qué sucede?

No me respondió y vi en su brazo un corte.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomo mi mano, no entendí lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué pasa?, le volvía preguntar.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a dos personas con uniforme de otro colegio.

Entendí que nos habían lanzado algo y Alison evitó que me hirieran.

Ambos nos alejamos de ese lugar y llegamos a uno de los coliseos.

— ¿No puedes pelear con ellos?

—Por su estatura y madurez parecen de tercer año, no puedo contra alguien de un curso superior, aunque podría ganar tiempo para que puedas buscar a algún profesor.

Él tenía razón, pero se veía algo pálido y su brazo se empezó a poner rojo.

—No puedo dejarte solo, te vez un poco mal, tal vez sea por lo que lanzaron.

Lo tome del hombro y tratamos de llegar a los bloques donde recibíamos clases, pero nos alcanzaron.

—Que quieren, pregunto Alison.

—Lombardi te manda saludos, comentó uno de los hombres.

Y uno de los sujetos se movió rápido y trato de golpear a Alison en la cara, pero el cruzo sus brazos para evitar recibir todo el impacto.

El otro tipo no se quedó atrás y casi al mismo instante lo golpeo en el estómago y consiguió darle.

Alison cayo arrodilló al piso.

—Párate, le dijo uno de los hombres.

Parecían querer herir a Alison de verdad.

Yo pensé en ir a buscar ayuda, pero tal vez sería muy tarde, tomé una daga que tenía y ataque por la espalda a uno de ellos.

Este grito y se tocaba la espalda, tratando de quitársela.

El otro al ver esto, me respondió con un codazo en el cuello, caí al suelo y me remato con una patada en la cabeza, como represalia por lo que le había hecho a su compañero tomo mi brazo y lo templo.

Alison recién se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido, el sujeto se dio cuenta de esto y fue rematarlo, olvidándose de mí.

—No es nada personal, pero él está muy molesto por su atrevimiento. Que esto te quede de advertencia que con los burócratas no se juega.

Desvaino una espada y apuntaba a su mano.

Alison se levantó y forcejeaba con aquel hombre. Este le respondió tratando de asfixiarlo con las manos, ambos soltaron el arma.

De esa forma Alison empezó a perder el conocimiento.

Mientras esto pasaba, yo me levante y me quite un collar, tenía la forma de un cristal con filo.

Y se lo incruste en el brazo.

De inmediato soltó a Alison y con su otro brazo me golpeó en la cara.

Me mantuve de pie.

—¿No sientes nada?, deberías estar retorciéndote del dolor por lo del brazo.

Y se sacó el collar mientras sangraba.

—Mejor te corto a ti la mano para ver si sientes algo.

Tomo aquella espada y se dirigió a mí.

Y de repente un vigilante apareció en la puerta, observo lo que pasaba y llamo a alguien.

El tipo de la espada tomo a su compañero que parecía muy afectado por sus heridas, y se fueron corriendo del coliseo.

Alison se trató de levantarse y me miro, después vi que todo se empezó a poner negro.


	8. Incidente

Alison y luan fueron llevados a la enfermería después de lo que sucedió en el coliseo.

Fueron ayudados por el vigilante y un profesor.

Alison se encontraba sentada al lado de otra una camilla donde estaba Luan, que habia quedado inconsciente.

De repente empezó a despertar.

-Eh... Alison..., ¿qué paso?..,..., ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Me atacaron dos supuestos estudiantes y tú interviniste.

-Ah...,si creo...que...ya recuerdo.

Alison lo toco en la cara.

-No te duele cierto.

-No.

-¿Porque?

-Tuve un incidente con el grupo hate- you,y perdí la sensibilidad y me daño algunos nervios, además mi desarrollo lento por esto, no es que yo sea débil, pero es difícil explicárselo a las demás personas.

-Entonces no sientes vergüenza, tristeza y...

-Si los siento, lo único que perdí fue la sensación de dolor.

-Entiendo, ¿pero los médicos no te dicen nada?.

-Ellos me dijeron que imposible reconstruir los nervios que perdí y no había nada que hacer por mí.

Minutos después Alison salió de la enfermería.

En el pasillo lo esperaba su hermano quien estaba recostado en una pared

-No sé cuál es tu obsesión con ese niño, le dijo.

-Nuestro padre me lo conto todo lo que hiciste. El no pertenece aquí ni siquiera debió haber sido aceptado en este colegio, tú le pediste que lo admitieran aquí.

-En fin, no voy a hacer nada para que lo saquen, pero deberías saber que es difícil que mejore sus estadísticas como cualquier estudiante, estás perdiendo el tiempo con él.

-Como siempre tú, no deberías de ser así, eres el presidente de la escuela. Tal vez él no sea el tipo de estudiante que tu quisieras, pero por lo menos muestra la voluntad para mejorar como tú lo hacías, recuerda tu también eres un discapacitado, y mira hasta donde llegaste.

-No es lo mismo, estás loco jamás seremos iguales.

-Porque te afecta tanto entonces, varios estudiantes entraron aquí por favores políticos y nadie dice nada, pero te molesta que alguien con tu misma condición aparezca.

Snaider tomo de la camisa a Alison.

-El problema no ese, te estas atrasando deberías de entrenar más para llegar por fin al nivel de alguien de segundo año, no jugando con un niño.

En medio de su discusión aparecieron dos estudiantes, que estaban algo impresionados por la pérdida de semblante del presidente.

El tomo aire y trato de tranquilizarse y mientras se iba le dijo.

-Está bien, veo que por más que te diga no cambiaras de opinión, no haré nada para dejar en descubierto su debilidad, pero concéntrate en entrenar...

Cuando Alison se fue me quede solo en la enfermería, y solo quería irme a mi cuarto a descansar, no sentía dolor por lo que había pasado, pero si mareos y me sentía débil, a pesar de que el me había curado.

Pasaron los minutos y algunos de mis compañeros de clase aparecieron.

Entre ellos Liz, Saúl, y otros tres compañeros.

-Escuchamos lo que les paso, como te sientes.

-Cansado, y solo espero que la enfermera venga y me permita irme.

-Saben quién les mando a hacer esto, pregunto Saúl.

-No, respondí.

-Dicen que Alison, no hará servicio comunitario por lo que paso, ¿es verdad?.

-No lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Ellos se quedaron por un tiempo acompañándome hasta que llego la enfermera.

-Ya te puedes ir, me informo.

Me puse la camisa y me levanté para irme, Liz y Saúl me ayudaron a llegar al dormitorio.

Casi una hora después llego Alison.

-Fui a la enfermería pero ya te habías ido.

-Ya me sentía aburrido después de estar tanto tiempo, Liz y Saúl me ayudaron, pero es cierto que te iras mientras pasan las dos semanas.

-Sí, ya me dieron el permiso.

Dime, ¿crees que alguien de la clase uno te mando hacer esto?.

-No fue nadie de este colegio, solo problema personales mío y de mi hermano, le querían mandar un mensaje especialmente.

-Pero, porque él se toma esto tan radical, mandar a alguien para que te hiciera eso, es tan...

-No te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a pasar algo así en el colegio, no van a permitir la entrada se cualquier persona al colegio. Pero debería tener cuidado en las expediciones.

-Ah, tu collar lo fui a lavar, tenía sangre de ese sujeto, lo dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

Y me lo dio.

-Fuiste muy impulsivo, no pensé que te ibas a levantar.

-No quería que te cortaran una mano, me pareció algo muy bárbaro.

Lo mire a los ojos, y me sentí confundido no mostraba ninguna emoción, no sabría describir lo que sentía en ese momento, en estas semanas jamás sonrió, y no lo vi mostrar una expresión positiva, pensé que había dicho algo que lo incómodo, pero de pronto se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Que haces, le pregunte.

-Quédate quieto por favor, me dijo.

Me toco el pecho para y me sentí incomodo por su acercamiento hacia a mí, no sabía lo que él me hacía.

Hasta que empecé a ver que mi brazo empezaba a sanar y poco a poco las cicatrices y raspones que tenía desde que entre a este colegio desaparecían.

-Qué es esto, le pregunte.

-Considéralo una manera de agradecerte por tu esfuerzo, no le digas a nadie de esto.

Y salió del cuarto, con el típico silencio con el que terminaba sus frases y dejando con la intriga de lo que me había hecho.

Al día siguiente Alison empaco sus maletas se fue en la madrugada.

Y yo me fui a clases.

Todo se veía normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando termino la jornada Snaider apareció en frente de mí.

-Veo que tú quieres mejorar, pero es imposible niño, estuve investigando y tienes desarrollo declinado. Porque mejor abandonas esta escuela y dejas de calentar esa silla.

-Ese no es tu problema, le respondí.

-Ok, veo que no dejaras de atrasar a Alison. Entonces ven y entrena conmigo.

-¿Porque querrías tu entrenar conmigo?.

-¿No es obvio?. Tú estás retrasando a Alison, en vez de entrenar con personas más fuertes que él, pierde el tiempo contigo y ni siquiera sabe cómo entrenarte, solo te pone a pelear contigo, ignorando que tú y el son personas totalmente diferentes.

-Si quieres dejar aprender cosas que te ayuden a mejorar como es debido sígueme, si no mejor vete del colegio, para que Alison no pierda más el tiempo contigo.

Snaider se recostó en la pared esperando la respuesta de chico.

Luan, cerró sus puños y se quedó para en el pasillo unos segundos hasta que decidió, seguir al presidente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Veo que ya decidiste... ven conmigo, nos iremos fuera del colegio.

Llegamos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Era un tipo deshuesadero de carro, eran casi las 6 de la noche.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?.

-A practicar tu velocidad, tú no puedes mejor como cualquier persona, tú desarrollo es muy lento. Así que debes practicar en lo que más te podrías destacar, tú estatura es menor a la de la mayoría de los de primer año, y eres delgado, por lo que creo que puedes moverte más rápido que todos, yo sé que tu entrenabas con Alison, pero tú debes entrenar de acuerdo a tus características y a tu propio ritmo.

-No entiendo, si yo no puedo mejorar como las demás personas, de que me sirve hacer esto.

-La velocidad y la reacción de una persona más que una habilidad es un instinto nato de las personas, si se puede mejorar. Después de esto puedes empezar a decidir qué hacer en una batalla contra cualquier.

-Quieres que te ayude, o prefieres ser la sombra de tu amigo.

Lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

-Yo acepto tu propuesta.

Tomo una parte filosa de un carro y me la lanzo de un momento a otro.

Logre evitar que me diera.

-¡Estás loco casi me das!.

-Ese es el objetivo, no hay tiempo para que mejores poco a poco, entiende si vas a una pelea en la expedición serás el hazmerreír de la escuela, no creas que porque pudiste herir a esos dos tipos, podrás contra alguien de otro colegio, eso fue porque su objetivo era Alison.

-Trata de evitar que te dé.

-Estas enfermo, le dije.

El tomo varias partes de carro y me las lanzo.

En ese lugar lo único que nos iluminaba era una pobre lámpara que cubrió esa zona.

Sin piedad me tiro todo lo que vio en su camino, no pude esquivar todo, aunque no sentía las heridas podía ver todo los moretones y rallones en mi cuerpo.

-Ya te cansaste

-Ahora pelea conmigo, comentó Snaider.

-Sé que te dije que no podrías mejorar, pero eso no te exime de ponerte en forma para pelear como se debe.

Aun cansado quería acabar conmigo.

Me lanzo un puño sin piedad, con mi brazo trate de pararlo, pero con el otro me impacto y caía al suelo.

-Ah, por favor ni siquiera hemos empezado, comento Snaider.

-Tú eres demasiado fuerte y rápido que esperabas.

-Si no puedes, Entonces ponte esta armadura de acero encima y hagamos ensayos de boxing.

Tuve que hacer lo que él me dijo, pues no aguantaba su ritmo y pensé que me pondría algo más difícil.

No sé cuánto dure haciendo eso, lo único que se supe fue que llegue a altas horas de la noche al dormitorio.

Cuando desperté faltaba poco para entrar a clases.

Me levanté como pude, para empezar de nuevo el día, a pesar de mis heridas. La ropa con la que entrene ayer estaba arruinada, así que empaque otra para volver a entrenar.

Llegue a mi salón, todos parecían organizarse para algo.

-Nos están dando información para la expedición, me dijo John.

En esa clase estaba la profesora Sáhara.

-La zona a la que probablemente irán está ubicada en el sur, un lugar minero, no muy desarrollado pero, hay ríos y un buen lugar para practicar.

-Posiblemente los unan con otro salón, pues en este hay más hombres que mujeres,y no los pueden mezclar.

-Otra cosa es que a veces los revuelven con otros colegios para compartir experiencias. Por favor sean responsable, por todo lo que ustedes hagan el colegio se va a ver involucrado.

Después de esto siguió con su clase de historia.

La jornada marcho aburrida como siempre.

Y Snaider, me esperaba de nuevo en el pasillo.

-Te rindes, comento él.

-No estas dejando a un lado tus deberes como presidente.

-Por ahora no hay nada importante que hacer.

De nuevo fuimos a ese lugar, pero esta vez había una persona más.

John estaba ahí.

Snaider se acercó a mí.

-Te preguntarás porque lo llame a él, tampoco quiere quedarse atrás de Alison, tuvo un buen puntaje para ingresar a este colegio, así que no me podía negar, además necesitaba otro saco de boxeo.

-Hoy ambos me atacaran, pero no quiere decir que yo no responderé.

Y nos lanzó dos dagas.

Comencemos.

-No te importa tu uniforme, pregunto John.

-Dudo que logren hacerme un rasguño.

John se molestó mucho y sin previo aviso lo ataco.

Logro rasgarle la manga derecha del uniforme.

-No importa, comprare otro.

Y volvió a intentar, pero esta vez sí lo evito y Snaider le respondió con puño en la cara.

-Cuando entreno con Alison él me pone al límite, y no me da ningún respiro, así jamás podrás llegar a alcanzarlo.

-Y tú, te vas a quedar allí mirando, con razón tu madre murió, nadie te va a regalar, ni ayudaran en nada.

Esa palabra, fue la única que no pude soportar, pase todo este tiempo aguantando rechazos y nunca me enoje porque comprendí que era diferente a los demás, y jamás encajaría, pero esto no lo pude dejar pasar,

Tal vez fui débil y permití que eso pasara. Esas simples palabras fueron mucho para mí.

Agarre la daga y sin importar mis heridas, ataque a Snaider y logre herirlo en el hombro.

Él se sorprendió, me miro algo aterrado y me respondió con un codazo en la boca.

-Quien diría que unas simples palabras te motivarían tanto, aun así me descuide no creí que podrías ni siquiera tocarme, pero que le vamos a hacer.

-De todas maneras ven a ver si puedes acertar otro, tú también John o te vas a quedar llorando por un golpe.

John y yo atacábamos simultáneamente a Snaider, pero el logro esquivar todos lo que le lanzábamos.

Después de un rato cambiamos la estrategia e intentamos sorprenderlo atacándolo por algunos momentos ambos, hasta que por fin le encontramos un punto débil.

Al parecer él era derecho, y el brazo izquierdo que yo le herí, siempre quedaba expuesto cuando ambos lo atacábamos, él no sabía cómo responderlo.

Y en un intento casi le rayamos el pecho.

-Veo que encontraron una apertura, lamentó desilusionarlos no estoy peleando enserio, y tampoco lo haré, no quiero mandarlos al hospital, terminemos por hoy.

-¿Te pusimos contra las cuerdas no es cierto?, dijo John

-Sí, pero tengo claro de no utilizar tanta fuerza con ustedes, todavía les falta mucho.

-Y con Alison, si peleas en serio.

-Él es otra cosa diferente, el viene de otro país, su entrenamiento es distinto y bastante avallasador, no te da respiro, sí pelea de verdad.

-Si quieren pelen ustedes mismos.

-Así como tú ya estamos cansados, respondí yo.

-Ah, Luan disculpa lo que te dije, no creí que te afectaría tanto, solo fue para un comentario para que reaccionarás.

-Ok, Presidente no hay problema.


	9. Una semana después

John y yo pasamos una semana entrenando con Snaider. Hasta que él tuvo que volver a su puesto, pues tendría que manejar el papeleo de las expediciones.

Termine con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

A pesar de haber entrenado hasta la media noche con el presidente sabía que mi cuerpo no se adaptaría rápido a lo que aprendí en los entrenamientos, lo único a lo que debía aferrarme era a mi capacidad de reacción y quise seguir entrenando por mi parte y me había ido una zona alejada para entrenar y llegue a al cuarto, me empezaba a dormir al lado de mi cama, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era Alison.

-Te vez extraño, me dijo.

Se acercó y me puso su frente sobre la mía.

-Eh..., Alison estas demasiado cerca.

-Tienes fiebre, estas demasiado caliente, me dijo.

-Quítate la camisa.

No me podía negar, así que lo hice.

Todas esa heridas, ¿como te las hiciste?.

-Estuve practicando con Snaider.

-En serio, él no es alguien que sirva para enseñar.

-Porque dices él es tu hermano, bueno por algo ambos son los mejores estudiantes.

-No lo somos, ambos somos adoptados. Veras, cuando entre a su familia ,el entrenaba de una forma peligrosa, casi que se torturaba así mismo para mejorar, estaba enfermo por ser el mejor y dejar a todos atrás. Un día de tanto entrenar se rompió el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Y cómo iba a clases?.

-Lo hacía por temporadas, y como el colegio veía sus avances no le decían nada.

-Dejo de hacer eso cuando vio que era superior a todos y estaba casi un año arriba de su curso, eso fue al empezar el último año de preparatoria.

-Veo que algunas heridas se infectaron, porque no fuiste a la enfermería.

-Prefería no ir, porque cada día me hice una nueva y como aquí cada cosa lo reportan, me habrían hecho un seguimiento por lo que había ocurrido.

-No podrás salir todavía.

-Ok, le respondí.

Me recosté en mi cama y me comenzó a curar.

-Alison, porque tu hermano se obsesiono, con ser el mejor?, le pregunte mientras lo hacía.

-Quería tener la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para derrotar este sistema.

-iba a integrar algún grupo?, le pregunte.

-No, él quiere ser una parte, que se oponga a todo esto, de una manera política, como era su padre biológico.

-Entiendo.

Y me quede dormido.

Después de curar a Luan, Alison se fue a hablar con Snaider a la sala del concejo estudiantil.

El presidente estaba en su oficina mirando unos papeles.

Y llego su hermano.

-Porque, te ofreciste para entrenar a Luan, pensé que no te agradaba.

-Digamos que es una forma de agradecerle por haber arriesgado su vida, además necesitaba nivelar un poco para la expedición, aun así es más débil que todos los de primer año. Eso pensé pero mira lo que me hizo en el hombro.

-¿Él te hizo eso?.

-Sí, pero en parte fue mi culpa, lo subestime y le dije algo para provocarlo, cuando reaccione ya estaba tan cerca que no pude evitar ser herido, y lo peor de todo es que me lo hice en el brazo que me rompí hace años, como tú lo trajiste aquí debes responsabilidad, por favor cúrame.

-¿Que le dijiste?.

-ah, Alison no tengo todo el día.

-Si no me dices te quedaras así hasta la expedición.

-Con la muerte de su madre.

-como murió la madre de Lucas.

-ok, lo que sé es que él iba en un coche con su mamá, y quedaron en medio de una disputa entre militares y el grupo hate-you, y ella murió, mientras Lucas quedo con secuelas en los nervios de su columna, para ser más claro, recibieron un ataque en la parte de atrás del carro, ambos iban adelante, en el asiento de copiloto y piloto.

-No puedes jugar con la muerte de alguien.

-Alison, solo fue un comentario no era para tanto.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de tus palabras porque le dijiste, "murió por ser tu tan débil''.

-Su mama lo llevaba al hospital por una pelea que tuvo en su colegio, el la perdió y termino herido, y ocurrió lo que ya te dije.


	10. Antes de la expedición

Faltaba solo un día para la expedición los de primer año estamos algo entusiasmados por nuestro primer viaje grupal, todos contábamos las horas, pero nos hicieron un anuncio.

Se harían grupos entre las clase en este caso los grupos serían dos a y b, la clase 1 y 2 serían el a, y el b serían 3, 4, 5.

Este anuncio fue dado por el representante Saúl, de parte del director.

A todos nos cayó como un balde de agua fría pues todavía teníamos, ciertas diferencias con los de esa clase, en especial Alison.

Algunos de mi salón opinaron y pidieron cambio de grupo, pero Saúl nos dijo que no era imposible pues la decisión era para tratar de eliminar los roces que tenían ambas clases, sin más estábamos obligados a aceptar la decisión, Alison hablo y pregunto si era obligatorio ir, el representante le dijo si pues era una actividad del curso y la única forma de poder faltar era con una excusa validad.

Bueno era de esperarse que preguntará eso después de lo de la fiesta pasaron varias cosas y no quería encontrarse con ellos.

Después de terminar esa clase, y de recibir la información nos fuimos hacia la cafetería, con Liz y John, mientras caminábamos nos empezaron a mirar de otras clases, al parecer ya sabían la noticia de la expedición y estaban atentos a lo que sucediera.

Tuvimos que intentar hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, para no llamar más la atención.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del resto, y empezamos a hablar de lo que haríamos en la expedición, John tomo la palabra con un tono tranquilo y nos pidió calma y serenidad, pues Alison ya ha sido divertido y todos lo conocían en la escuela.

Liz también dio su opinión y un punto más autoritario pidió que nos tranquilizarnos en especial Alison que parecía no soportar a los de la clase 1.

En medio de nuestro diálogo apareció Alejandra.

—Hola, compañeros, sé que aunque han pasado semanas desde ese incidente, muchos siguen molesto, pero por favor al ser todos parte de una institución deberíamos dejar atrás las diferencias y dejar bien al colegio, pero Alison, mostraba su negatividad con sus ojos.

-Alejandra, bueno en esta situación las mujeres de mi grupo estamos de acuerdo en limar las pereza con ustedes y tal vez con haremos cambiar de parecer a los hombres no te preocupes antes de mitad de año esto se habrá solucionado, dijo Liz ante la respuesta de Alison.

Alejandra sonrió un poco ante la respuesta positiva de Liz después de recibir una mala actitud de parte de Alison, debía ser duro ser la representante de un salón de tantos hombres.

Después que Alejandra se fue, Alison hizo lo mismo y Liz también minutos después, dejando a Jon y a mí un poco pensativos.

Alison se alejó de sus compañeros para poder entender el comportamiento de Liz y recordó lo que hablaron días después de entrar al colegio.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando Liz, la llamo y le susurró algunas palabras que la hicieron estremecer un poco ''se tu secreto ven conmigo a hablar a la azotea''.

Ambos se dirigieron allí y se aseguraron de que nadie las siguiera.

—No sé por qué sueles venir a estos sitios, son tan fríos y solitarios.

—Deja de balbucear, además estamos aquí porque tú me dijiste.

— El primer día que te vi, sentí que algo no estaba bien contigo, trate de ver tus recuerdos, pero empecé a ver fragmentos cortos de tu vida, y eran bastante fuertes para ti, y me di de cuenta de que ella también poses una habilidad.

—¿Qué quieres?.

— Solo quería que la ayudara, ya que no poseía mucha habilidad física solo estaba en este curso por sus resultados académicos, le contestó Liz.

—Entonces me estas chantajeando, comento Alison.

— Sí así quieres verlo pues que se le puede hacer.

Se acercó y le dijo, mejor que sea una ayuda mutua.

—Yo te ayudare para saber, con quien puedes contar para tus planes, y lo que quieres saber de él.

—No entiendo que es lo que en verdad quieres, veo que no estás diciendo toda la verdad, pero acepto tu propuesta, respondió Alison.


	11. Primer dia de la expedición

Y llego el día de la expedición.

Todos nos dirigimos al punto de reunión de la escuela, donde nos esperaban varios buses, nos organizamos por salones. Y partimos con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya en el aeropuerto, nos reunirnos con las otras escuelas que irían al mismo lugar que nosotros, eran como ocho y nos calificaban por años, poniéndonos brazaletes, rojo para los de segundo año y amarillo para los de primero, en esta expedición solo habían estudiantes de primer y segundo año.

Y nos empezaron a integrar, nos revolviendo e iniciaron con Alison, la mandaron a sentar junto a la representante de la clase 1, como si supieran los que había pasado, Alison solo avanzó sin decir nada, mientras Alejandra evitaba roces con él.

Liz observó la escena sin decir nada, esperaba un cambio de parecer de la clase.

Y todos fuimos mezclados con la clase 1.

El avión despegó rumbo al pueblo minero.

A mí me tocó con un tal rivale, él era de ojos negros y cabello azul, tenía un peinado algo recogido, parecía desagradarle mi presencia.

Así se veía toda la clase menos las chicas que parecía ya se habían integrado, parecían llevarse bien.

Cuando llegamos a el aeropuerto tuvimos que subir a un bus y fuimos otra vez revueltos y llegamos hasta esa ciudad minera era un poco más grande de lo que nos habían dicho, tuvimos que bajar nuestras maletas e ir a pies hasta el lugar donde nos hospedaríamos pensábamos que sería una casa grande o un lugar agradable pero nos encontramos con una pequeña posada.

No sabíamos que decir, era como si estuviéramos en guerra o prestando servicio militar o siendo castigados.

Los dormitorios eran cuartos grandes pero nos dieron colchonetas, el suelo se veía frío y en esta zona de país faltaba poco para el invierno, nos avisaron que nos integraría con un colegio donde la mayoría eran mujeres, el nombre de esa escuela era Young promese, y lo hacían para balancear los cuartos porque en nuestro grupo éramos muchos hombres.

Y en los cuartos quedaron de 30 personas, los profesores, también dormirían con nosotros.

Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde.

Nos acomodaron como hicieron con el bus y el avión, pero ahora con el otro colegio.

Estábamos siendo repartidos .Yo estaría en un dormitorio con un grupo donde la mayoría eran de la clase 1,y algunos de mi salón, como 4 del otro colegio.

Y llamaron a Alison, parecía estar molesto, preocupado por algo, nos fuimos a los cuartos.

Yo me acerque a Alison para preguntarle que le pasaba,

— No es nada importante, mejor apurémonos a escoger un lugar en este cuarto.

Cuando llegamos los de la clase 1 se agruparon en la parte izquierda los otros escogieron los lugares que faltaban, Oscar había hablado con algunos de nuestros compañeros para mantenernos alejados de la clase 1 y quedamos en una esquina.

Alison rápidamente escogió la esquina.

Yo me hice a su lado, y nos llamaron a bañarnos, todos se fueron pero Alison se demoró.

Cuando llegue al baño está a lleno, le pregunte a uno de los encargados que era ese lugar, y me dijo que fue una base militar, pero fue adaptado para ser un lugar para expediciones.

Y entre como pude a ese baño, habían muchos hombres no vi a Alison, pero trate de bañarme como pude, habían algunas duchas y unas cinco yacusis poco profundas.

En el otro baño estaba Alison con una peluca, y lentes de contacto no habían tantas personas como en el baño de los hombres así que el ambiente era reconfortable era del mismo tamaño que el otro baño, había un ambiente tranquilo.

Pero algunos de los grupos se juntaron por colegios lo cual estaba dando un ambiente un poco tenso, puesto a que en su mayoría eran de 2 año y tenía ese ego de superioridad hacia los de primer año, daban la impresión de ser desafiante.

Las féminas no prestaron atención a eso, pero con ese ambiente las estudiantes, del colegio glosbar trataron de no alejarse mucho su grupo.

Todo apuntaba a que habría algunos incidentes en este viaje.

Al lado de ellas, estaba el colegio que se les habían se había, el colegio Young promese.

Y parecían no prestar atención con lo que sucedía, pero estaba atento.

Cuando terminó la hora del baño, todos se reunieron en la sala, y repartieron la cena en cada mesa, bueno esta vez no nos mezclaron cada quien se sentó donde quiso pero, comenzaron los problemas, Alison estaba sentado junto a Saúl, en ese momento cuando unos estudiante de otro colegio se acercaron a la mesa, ese momento no llevábamos uniforme, pero por su corpulencia y su tamaño podríamos entender que eran de segundo año, uno de ellos él era de ojos morados y cabello anaranjado con tonos rubio y peinado algo puntiagudo, y le dijo

\- ¿Tu eres Alison cierto?

-Si yo soy, respondió.

—Bueno mañana hay una sesión de entrenamientos, enfréntame, te reto a una pelea...

En ese momento nos dimos de cuenta que el eco de la fiesta había llegado hasta aquí.

Pero antes del que el profesor interviniera Alison respondió.

—No, gracias.

El chico pareció molestarse ante esa respuesta y quiso agredirlo, pero sintió las miradas del resto de las escuelas, todos los que observaban la escena, ante tantas miradas se fue él y los que andan con él.

Alison no le dio importancia a estas cosas.

Todos siguieron comiendo pero ya sabíamos que éramos el centro de atención de esta expedición.

Nos fuimos a descansar pues estábamos cansados por el viaje, y lo peor de todo el piso estaba frío así que sacar un brazo o un pie era una mala idea.

Y con el paso de los minutos la habitación se hacía más fría, el silencio y la tensión entre las dos clases fue el elemento propicio para que todos los que estábamos en aquel cuarto poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

Al siguiente día se iban a hacer otro entrenamiento, y el profesor que nos acompañaba, le dio a Alison permiso para ausentarse.

No había ninguna novedad en las luchas, todo era aburrido, antes que empezaran ya todos sabíamos quien ganaría.

Cuando terminaron más luchas, todos quedamos libres para pasear por el pueblo por algunas horas, y mañana tendríamos un día entero libre.

Me fui con John y Liz a pasear.

Caminamos por el pueblo y nos encontramos Alison, era el único que no llevaba uniforme.

—Porque te fuiste, pregunto John.

—Es tedioso ser el centro de las miradas de todos, puede que sea fuerte pero yo sé que probablemente pierda una pelea contra alguien de segundo año, aunque les pueda dar la pelea, todavía no he llegado a su nivel.

Liz se acercó a él y puso su hombro.

—Eso no importa, diviértete por ahora con nosotros, aprovecha que nadie te molesta.

Llegamos a uno de los parques y Liz nos empezó a tomar fotos, como recuerdo.

Y siguió tomando fotos como loca durante un buen rato, con todo lo que veía, mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer eso, John trataba de hacer que reaccionara y dejara su locura.

Ambos mirábamos lo que sucedía y aproveche para preguntarle algo.

—Porque ya no andas con tus amiga?.

—Ellas han estado ocupadas, con lo que paso en la fiesta, han entrenado aparte no quieren que yo las ayude, piensan que son una carga para mí, además por estar en cursos diferentes, se me dificultad hablar con ellas.

Regresamos al recinto donde nos hospedábamos, una hora después.

Ya casi era la hora de cenar, estaban casi todos los del grupo.

Nos informaron que nos revolverían con otro colegio para mañana.

A muchos no les agrado.

—Todos los días ustedes ven a sus compañeros porque no estén dos días con ellos nada les va a pasar, nos dijo el profesor.

La cena estuvo más o menos, por lo menos nadie molestaba más a Alison.

Después de eso fuimos enviados a los dormitorios.

Al siguiente día al azar fueron asignados los grupos de ocho personas.

Me toco en el grupo número 16, camine a ver con quien me tocaba y la mayoría era mujeres, solo 3 hombre contándome a mí.

Acordamos ir al siguiente pueblo por el oriente, que era más grande.

Tomamos un bus, el trayecto fueron casi dos horas y media.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con un lugar más movido, había un plaza de mercado, y unos cuantos bares, y fue algo sorpresivo ver un pequeño parque de diversiones.

Una de mis compañeras tomo el liderato, ella era bastante alta de cabello largo y rosado, sus ojos eran de color verde.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana y fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante.

El desayuno era pan y huevos revueltos con chocolate, el problema para todos era el frio-seco que hacía en ese lugar.

No sentí la temperatura de la comida y termine quemándome la garganta. Me di de cuenta un rato después que quise hablar pero no pude. Y a una de las chicas también le paso.

Recorrimos creo que casi todo el pueblo, tomado fotos a todo lo que veíamos, y llego la noche.

Nos encontramos con otros grupos.

Y sin saberlo llegamos a la zona rosa de ese pueblo.

Acordamos no publicar las fotos que tomábamos en este sitio.

Pasamos por estos lugares y tal vez por coincidencia me encontré con el grupo de Alison.

Había seis hombres y dos mujeres.

Uno de ellos hablo con nuestra líder para cambiar de integrantes.

No sé por qué lo hacían pero me dio mala espina.

En fin quedaron de reunirse antes de las 9,y tomar el primer bus que nos llevara de nuevo a la ciudad, pues a estas horas por los diferentes viajes de los grupos sería difícil volver.

Y nos separamos.

Volvimos a la zona rosa.

—No se asusten solo vamos a mirar dijo el líder de este grupo.

Entramos a un...

—Yo no voy a entrar, discúlpame, pero prefiero evitar problemas, si nos atrapa algún policía iremos a un ayuntamiento.

—Si no quieres entrar pues no lo hagas, y vete.

Alison dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte de los restaurantes, yo lo seguí, no era alguien al que le gustara estar con mucha gente.

El resto nos miró y entraron a ese lugar sin dudarlo.

Caminamos por la ciudad.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberme seguido?.

—Obvio que no, desde el primer momento que escuche lo del cambio suponía que esto podría suceder., le respondí.

En la ciudad de Glosbar los menores de edad estaban hasta las 8 de la noche en las calles por motivos de seguridad, aunque los mayores de 16 por una excepción se les quito esta norma, con fines de desconocidos puesto que a veces desaparecían uno que otro y jamás se volvía a saber de ellos, por este motivo el grupo con el que andábamos no desaprovecho esta oportunidad.

Nos sentamos a comer en un restaurante.

El mesero nos preguntó si estábamos perdidos.

No, solo estamos esperando que nuestros, para volver al pueblo donde nos hospedamos.

— Ellos fueron a la zona rosa, cierto?

—Si.

—Los niños no deberían estar allí, a algunos adultos les molesta o a veces toman mucho y hacen cosas que no deben.

—Ok, respondió Alison.

—No deberíamos de ir a ayudarlos, le pregunté.

—Tú los obligaste a entrar?

Con su respuesta entendí que estaba molesto por estar en esta situación.

El sintió la agresividad de sus palabras y me dijo.

—Sé que me pasé, pero si volvemos allí estaremos metidos en serios problemas, al ser menores de edad nos llevarían a una comisaría para jóvenes y el colegio se vería involucrado.

Esperamos hasta que ya casi eran las 9 pasadas y solo estaba el otro grupo.

Les informamos lo que paso esperamos media hora más y llamamos a los organizadores del esta actividad.

Después de eso tomamos un bus de regreso al pueblo.

Llegamos casi a las doce de la madrugada.

Los asignados de cada colegio tomaron nuestra declaración.

Ya habían enviado a varios profesores, al lugar.

A lo que quedaba de ambos grupos nos separaron del resto del recinto, para evitar crear conmoción en el campamento.

A las mujeres las mandaron a un cuarto y a nosotros a otro.


	12. Después de la expedición

La siguiente semana nos llamaron a todos para informarnos lo que había pasado.

—Seis estudiantes pertenecientes de 5 colegios, que estaban en esta expedición fueron encontrados en un burdel, en situaciones deplorables.

Algunos de ellos heridos después de una pelea contra tres adultos, no se sabe el motivo pero seguirá en investigación. Estos jóvenes fueron llevados a la capital del estado para ser recluidos en un centro para menores por riña y los daños al establecimiento.

—En cuanto a los dos jóvenes que no los siguieron, se les hará su respectiva investigación.

Alison parecía molesto por estas últimas declaraciones.

En la tarde nos informaron que se había cancelado la expedición por lo ocurrido.

En la mañana todos nos iríamos.

Caras tristes se veían por los pasillos del lugar donde nos hospedábamos.

La policía llego para interrogarnos.

Ambos estábamos allí, sentados, ellos no tomaron la indagatoria por aparte pues no consideraban que habría nada importante, y así fue, en media hora habíamos terminado.

Con todas las actividades canceladas no podíamos ni siquiera ir al pueblo, solo nos quedamos sin hacer nada en el recinto.

Llego la noche y los seis detenidos fueron traídos.

Todos los miraban mal, por lo que hicieron.

El que en su momento era el supuesto líder miro a Alison, pero este lo ignoro.

La cena no fue la excepción a lo que paso.

A los que se vieron en vueltos en ese asunto lo dejaron comiendo solo, aunque ellos se disculparon.

Para todos este era un viaje truncado, y ninguna disculpa valdría la pena de los 7 días que debíamos estar aquí, solo estuvimos 3 si mucho.

El día siguiente tomamos los buses para llegar al aeropuerto y regresar a la ciudad

El viaje fue largo y deprimente.

Llegamos a la ciudad para regresar en avión a Glosbar.

Tomamos los vuelos por separado, porque ya los habíamos reservado y a última hora cambiamos la fecha de regreso.

Así que en tres aviones y llegamos a nuestra ciudad.

En el aeropuerto nos reunimos.

Y fuimos rumbo al colegio.

Con caras larga cada quien volvió a su dormitorio.

Alison entro primero a la habitación y se recostó en su cama, pero para sorpresa de ambos ahora solo habían dos, se habían llevar uno.

Y nos habían acomodado las camas, más cerca.

Yo me tire en mi cama y solo pensaba en dormir, me dolía el cuerpo de tanto estar sentado en esa misma posición durante un día completo.

La semana que debíamos estar en la expedición paso y toda la escuela se enteró.

El mismo director informo que dos estudiante casi, se involucran en esta situación, pero decidieron no participar ,aun así ,pudieron haber hecho algo más para evitar que los otros jóvenes cometieran semejante infantilidad, pero lo mejor sería, olvidar este asunto y pensar que en la prueba general, en un mes.

Las clases empezaron como si nada, la misma rutina de siempre.

Todo fue tan aburridor que las horas parecían eternas hasta que por fin sonó la campana de descanso.

Me senté, solo en el comedor y al rato Hana, se sentó a mi lado.

—Escuche lo que les sucedió en la expedición, es una lástima, pero hable con Snaider y les harán una salida al rio Laty.

—No tienen que hacer eso, creó que todos superaremos esto.

—La petición ya fue aceptada.

—Yo no iré no sé nadar.

—Pero tienes compañeros que te pueden ayudar, como Alison y John.

—Hana, yo ya no quiero depender de nadie, estoy cansado de siempre tener que necesitar la ayuda de alguien, pensé que al entrar a la secundaria cambiarían las cosas, pero es peor.

—Ok, tienes razón, aunque creo que cambiaras de opinión.

Después de decirme eso, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Cuando termino el descanso Saul, le pidió un permiso para darnos una noticia.

—El Consejo estudiantil, hizo la petición de para hacer una integración para toda la preparatoria al rio Laty.

-Nos piden que confirmamos la participación.

La mayoría del salón quedo de ir.

Liz, molestaba a Alison, no sé qué momento se hicieron tan amigos y el empezó a tomar distancia hacia mí.

John los observaba también.

Cuando termino la clase, Alison se acercó a mí.

—Iras a la integración?

-—No sé nadar, respondí.

—mmm, ok.

—Pero tus iras.

—Si.

Entendí que Alison, estaba dejando a un lado su aislamiento con los demás, yo me estaba quedando atrás, si quería cambiar, debería tratar de ser más social.

—Me enseñarías a nadar?.

—Eh, no soy muy bueno para enseñar eso pero liz, te podría ayudarnos.

Y llego la persona de la que estábamos hablando.

Liz tomo abrazo a Alison por la espalda como lo hacían las amigas de ella.

—Le podrías enseñar a Luan a nadar.

—Claro, por qué no empezamos desde ahora, dijo.

—¿Qué?, todavía no estoy preparado.

Me tomo de las manos y me arrastró hasta las piscinas de la escuela.

—No tengo pantalón de baño.

—No importa aquí alquilan.

Ella alquilo dos.

—Alison ven acompáñanos.

Por un momento me pareció que se sonrojo y evito mirarnos.

Ella se puso su traje de baño.

Me quería ayudar a bajar, pero me parecía muy profundo, y me negué.

Alison se acercó y me lanzo cuando estaba descuidado.

Cuando estaba en el agua trate de subir.

Y me di cuenta que no era tan profunda, me llegaba hasta el cuello.

Liz, se comenzó a reír y se lanzó ayudarme.

Me explico cómo tenía que brasear y moverme en el agua, era algo incómodo porque lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Pasamos cerca de una media hora allí.

Y de la nada llegaron algunos de nuestro salón, entre ellos John y dos del grupo de los revoltosos.

Ellos también alquilaron trajes de baño.

Y se lanzaron también y apostaron carrera.

Me pare a un lado de la piscina, mientras John y Liz hablaban.

Vi a Snaider llegando junto con mi prima, y estaban a espaldas de Alison.

Lo tomo descuidado para lanzarlo y este también reacciono y ambos cayeron a la piscina.

Todos pensamos que era juego, y nos reímos, pero Alison ataco a Snaider y casi se van a los golpes.

Y tuvimos que intervenir.

John y los otros dos chicos tomaron y trataron de calmar a Snaider.

Yo agarre a Alison del pecho y de los brazos, mientras Liz trataba de hablarle.

Snaider se calmó y se alejó de todos.

—Por favor que esto quede a aquí.

Hana le dio una toalla.

Alison se subió por el otro lado dándonos la espalda a todos, Liz lo acompañaba, subí a hablar con él, pero vi una mirada distinta en él.

Él todavía tenía el uniforme y estaba completamente empapado, y se fue al baño.

John y los otros trataban de acordar, mantener silencio de lo que paso.

Yo me cambie y entregue el traje de baño.

No vi a Alison, por ningún lado, solo vi a John por ahí.

—¿Cómo sabían que nosotros estábamos aquí?.

—Nos encontrábamos con Saúl, cuando Alison pidió el permiso.

—Y al parecer no se lo dieran, y por eso vino Snaider, pero nosotros aprovechamos para tirarnos antes que viniera el agua fiesta.

—Dime Luan, tú que eres el compañero de cuarto de Alison, porque el ataco a Snaider.

—No lo sé, también me quede sorprendido.

Dejamos la conversación allí nos fuimos.

Pasaron dos días después de la pelea entre ambos hermanos, y era la integración.

Varios buses nos llevaban hacia el rio Laty.

Yo seguí yendo a las piscinas con Liz antes del día de la integración, pero esta vez sí nos dieron permiso.

Alison no había hablado conmigo de lo que sucedió, pero seguimos entrenando por las noches, ensayando también lo que aprendí con Snaider.

Hoy estaba vestido con un pantalón y una chaqueta, no parecía dispuesto nadar.

Uno de nuestros compañeros tomo a Alison de la camisa y le dijo:

—Pareciera que estás enojado con nosotros, nunca te gusta estar en grupo siempre te alejas, tal vez eres la persona más fuerte de primer año pero no debe ser así, tienes que intégrate con nosotros, comentó Keni uno de los revoltosos de nuestro salón.

Alison alejo las manos de Keni y lo empujo, ignorando las palabras de este, alejándose de todos.

No sabía que decirle a Alison, y prefería seguir al grupo.

Nos fuimos hacia una cascada. Cuando llegamos allí era un lugar grande y caudaloso, habían como diez profesores atentos a lo que necesitaríamos.

Varios se lanzaban de la cascada, y el grupo con el que andaba decidió que nos tiráramos.

Yo los seguí, pero antes me amarre en el brazo el collar, me sentía protegido cuando lo tenía.

El primero en lanzarse fue John.

El segundo Saúl.

Uno de los escandalosos, me tomo de la espalda y me empujo.

—No seas tan aburrido, ni asocial como tu amigo divierte, me dijo mientras me lanzaba.


	13. Busqueda

Después de que Luan fuera lanzado,

Nadie lo vi salir del agua. Habían pasado cerca de ocho minutos. Se sentía el miedo en medio de las personas que estaban en esa zona, en especial la persona que lo lanzo.

Los profesores mandaron alertas para ver si lo encontraban rio abajo.

Liz llamo a Alison, para avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—no encuentran a Luan, lo lanzaron de la cascada y no apareció más, tú estás bastante lejos de nosotros, tal vez lo puedas buscar por allá.

—Ok.

Alison se estremeció un poco y se acercó al río, saco un collar parecido al de Luan.

Aquel objeto tomo un brillo y empezó a apuntar hacia más abajo del rio.

El chico corrió para ver si lo encontraba.

Paso casi diez minutos corriendo solo guiado por un collar extraño, dudando de que funcionaria, pero no había otra alternativa, era lo único que podía hacer.

Hasta el collar empezó a parpadear, y vio en medio de movimiento del rio y algo parecido a una persona.

Se metió en el agua, nadando contra la corriente y se dirigió hasta el, lo agarro, era Luan ,tenía una herida en la cabeza, pero en ese momento el rio los estaba arrastrando a ambos.

Mientras el rio los arrastraba, Alison con el mismo objeto con el cual había encontrado su amigo se cortó el brazo en un lugar fondo tenía unas extrañas marcas, alzó este mismo brazo y apuntaba a un árbol. Una especie de rayo eléctrico emano del chico cortándolo y cayendo en dirección a donde el rio los llevaba. Alison se tomó de este para tratar de salir, mientras con su otro brazo tenía a su amigo contra su pecho.

Paso varios minutos tratando de pasar, hasta que por fin logro salir del rio.

Estaba cansado y jadeando.

Como pudo saco su celular de una bolsa en el que la tenía y llamo a liz.

—Ya lo encontré,.

—¿En qué lugar están?

—bastante abajo, te voy a mandar la ubicación.

—Llegaremos rápido hacia allá.

Alison procedió a tratar de reanimar a Luan con pequeño electrochoques con su habilidad, por varios minutos, pero él no reaccionaba.

No tenía signos vitales.

Decidió respiración de boca a boca, de frente.

Estuvo un buen rato así y no pasaba nada.

Él se empezó a desesperar y contra su voluntad sus lágrimas caían.

Puso si frente contra su pecho.

—Por favor Luan despierta.

El volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Mientras a lo lejos lo miraban, un grupo de personas que se acercaban.

Que pensaba lo peor pues él estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del agua.

Hana, estaba a punto de llorar, no creía lo que sucedía, su primo estaba muerto. La sostenía Snaider del hombro.

Hasta los mismos paramédicos veían esto como una pérdida de tiempo, del chico y lo consideraban como un fallecido.

—Lo lamento el ya no se encuentra con vida, es imposible que pudiera haber aguantado tanto tiempo.

Alison siguió dándole respiración de boca a boca, pero esta vez apretaba su pecho y le daba pequeños electrochoques.

Y empezó a sentir que su corazón empezó a latir.

Él se despertó en medio de la respiración boca a boca.

Y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

Él se alejó un poco de Luan.

—Que paso...,porque estamos aquí ,...estas llorando? te ves como una ch.., decía algo aturdido, y con la mirada perdida.

Alison no se daba cuenta de que la ropa que traía, se había pegado mucho a su cuerpo y la silueta masculina que simulaba al llevar esa ropa había desaparecido y se veía como una chica.

Y puso su frente sobre el pecho del chico.

Hana llego antes con todos y se acercó a ellos, y toco a Luan el cabeza.

Alison al sentir la presencia de todos alejo su mirada de ellos y les dio la espalda.

Liz llego a su lado.

—Estas bien?.

—Sí, vámonos.

Lucas recién retomaba su conciencia, mientras su prima trataba de hablarle.

—Que sientes, me recuerdas?.

Los médicos algo sorprendidos, pidieron a la chica que se retirara mientras le tomaban los signos vitales para llevarlo a un hospital.

Mientras se lo llevaban Snaider miro a su hermano.

—Por favor, Alison mírame.

—Presidente Snaider, por favor su hermano está cansado, y tiene una herida en el brazo, comentó Liz.

—No intervenga, por favor, esto solo nos concierne a nosotros dos.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron del resto de personas.

A llegar a un sitio bastante alejado procedieron a hablar.

—Dime ¿eres una chica?.

Alison estuvo en silencio, y no respondió.

—Sé que no somos hermanos de sangre, y nunca fuimos cercanos, pero todo este tiempo ocultándome que eras una chica.

—Qué te pasa, di algo.

—Como tú sabes, yo no soy de este país, pero viví un tiempo en Zul, allá las mujeres solo se dedican al hogar o son sacerdotisas, yo quiera aprender a luchar, así que mi maestro, me apoyo en esta idea.

Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría ser libre de esas leyes, mientras tanto debo cumplir con sus normas aunque estuviera fuera de ese país, pues me hacen un seguimiento, aunque no esté allí.

Y tu maestro?.

—Está Muerto.

Porque el collar, que tú tienes y el que estaba al lado de Luan se parecen.

—Yo creo que él es familiar de mi maestro, se parecen un poco.

—Eso explica en parte tu apego hacia él, pero te excediste, toda la escuela se preguntara como lo encontraste y como sobrevivió, paso casi una hora sin vida y tú se lo arrebataste a la muerte.

—Sabes, no tengo ni la más remota ideas de cómo explicarle a las otras chicas porque te trasviste. A pesar de todo no sólo salvaste a tu amigo sino a mí y al profesor que me ayudó a organizar esta salida, no tienes ni de lo mal estaba el, que la profesora Sáhara pidió ir con nosotros, por él, comentó Snaider.

—Entiendo..., adiós.

— Que les dirás a la profesora y a Hana, pregunto Snaider.

—Yo veré que hacer.

Alison camino y se dirigió hacia el grupo de personas para regresar al dormitorio.

—Él lo sabe?, pregunto Snaider mientras que caminaba con él.

—No, respondió Alison.

Snaider se quitó el saco de su uniforme y se lo lanzo.

—Cúbrete.

Ambos caminaron hacia el grupo

Alison salió del lugar en que hablaba con su hermano y se dirigió hacia algún grupo del colegio .

Se veían algunas caras de alegría, después que les informaran que el chico había aparecido y estaba vivo.

Keni, el compañero que había lanzado a Luan, recuperaba el aliento con apoyo de sus compañeros.

Liz, se dirigió hacia Alison.

—Te ves cansada vámonos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Hana se acercó.

—Podemos hablar, le dijo.

—Vicepresidenta, por favor en este momento él se encuentra cansado, deje esto para otro día, comento Liz.

—Ok, nos vemos mañana en el parque de Paradise, respondió ella.

Y Ambos se fueron con rumbo a los dormitorios en la escuela.

—Este silencio, en ti es demasiado.

—Pensé que tu pedias ver los recuerdos de las personas, y no era necesario decir nada.

—Sí, pero a veces siento un bloqueo en ti.

—Que quieres saber?.

—Porque estabas tan comodidad, con lo de Luan, tú hermano está mal al verte así, yo sé que él se parece a alguien que tu admirabas, pero...

Alison se sentó en los pasillos, sé tapo la cara y dijo.

—Sentí un deya vu, cuando eso paso, estaba desesperada...Yo mate a la persona que se parece a Luan...yo mate a mi maestro.

—Eso es imposible hay muchas personas que se parecen un poco eso no quiere decir, que sean familiares.

Alison se quitó el collar que tenía.

—El día que conocí a Luan, esto empezó a brillar, y me guio hasta él.

Al siguiente día el colegio..., estaba un poco más calmado por el pánico que se vivió por la desaparición en el rio de Luan.

El salón 2 de primer año, no recibió clases, por la situación vivida.

En la clínica central, los médicos dieron el informe temprano en la mañana, un médico de urgencia camino hacia las personas que se encontraban.

—Presenta unos pequeños cortes por el arrastre, y le entro mucha agua a los pulmones, en la madrugada se pudo expulsar toda, pero hay varias cosas que no cuadran, pesar de todo lo anterior se encuentra en bien, puede recibir visitas.

La primera persona en entrar fue Hana. Al ingresar al cuarto se acercó a su primo.

—Te acuerdas lo que paso ayer?

Él se tocó la cabeza y dijo.

—Recuerdo que me lanzaron, al agua, sentí que alguien me cayó encima y me golpe en una piedra.

Después recuerdo a Alison, que estaba encima de mí, y se veía extraño, no sé qué paso después.

—Él te salvo, nadie se explica cómo te logro encontrar.

—El...y donde está.

—Posiblemente en el dormitorio, se veía agotado y tenía un corte profundo en el brazo. Pero que piensas de tu amigo.

—Creo que es una gran persona, a pesar de preferir estar solo y aislarse de todo.

—No te parece bien parecido.

—Que, porque me preguntas eso?.

—Algunas chicas dicen eso.

—Eh...yo...bueno tal vez.

—Él te dio respiración de boca a boca y tú te despertaste en medio de eso.

—Es algo normal, porque preguntas tanto, por eso?.

—Pienso que está demasiado apegado a ti, bueno hay muchos estudiantes, porque solo anda contigo, es extraño.

—Ahora ya entiendo, no pienses esas cosas raras, él tiene sus propias metas además antes éramos los dos, ahora somos cuatro amigos, Liz y John andan con nosotros.

—Entiendo, yo llamare a mi tía para avisarle que ya estás bien, adiós.


End file.
